Рецепторы, активирующие пролиферацию пероксисом
400px|thumbРецепторы, активирующие пролиферацию пероксисом ( ) — группа ядерных рецепторов, функционирующих в качестве фактора транскрипции.Michalik L, Auwerx J, Berger JP, Chatterjee VK, Glass CK, Gonzalez FJ, Grimaldi PA, Kadowaki T, Lazar MA, O’Rahilly S, Palmer CN, Plutzky J, Reddy JK, Spiegelman BM, Staels B, Wahli W (2006). «International Union of Pharmacology. LXI. Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors». Pharmacol. Rev. 58 (4): 726-41. doi:10.1124/pr.58.4.5. PMID 17132851 . PPARs играют существенную роль в регуляции клеточной дифференцировки, развития и обмена веществ у высших организмов.* a b Berger J, Moller DE (2002). «The mechanisms of action of PPARs». Annu. Rev. Med. 53: 409-35. doi:10.1146/annurev.med.53.082901.104018. PMID 11818483. * Feige JN, Gelman L, Michalik L, Desvergne B, Wahli W (2006). «From molecular action to physiological outputs: peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors are nuclear receptors at the crossroads of key cellular functions». Prog. Lipid Res. 45 (2): 120-59. doi:10.1016/j.plipres.2005.12.002. PMID 16476485 ''' Номенклатура''' Идентифицировано 3 типа PPARs: альфа, гамма и дельта (бета) α (альфа) — экспрессируется в печени, почках, сердце, мышцах, жировой ткани . β/δ (бета/дельта) — экспрессируется во многих тканях, преимущественно в печени, жировой ткани и коже . γ (гамма) — экспрессируется в трех формах, вследствии альтернативного сплайсинга: γ1 — экпрессируется во всех тканях, включая сердце, поджелудочную железу, селезенку, толстый кишечник . γ2 — большей частью экспрессируется в адипоцитах (состоит из 30 аминокислот). γ3 -синтезируется в макрофагах, толстом кишечнике, белой жировой ткани. ' История' PPARs были первоначально обнаружены у лягушек Xenopus в качестве рецепторов, индуцирующих пролиферацию пероксисом в клетках. Первый PPAR (PPARα) был открыт во время поиска молекулярной мишени для лекарственных средств, в настоящий момент известных как фибраты. Когда было обнаружено, что PPARs играют более существенную роль, для лекарственных средств, влияющих на них был предложен термин лиганды PPAR. Наиболее известными представителями данного класса соединений являются тиазолидиндионы. Физиологическая роль Все PPARs образуют гетеродимер с X рецептором печени, который впоследствии формирует гетеродимер с ретиноидным X рецептором и связывается со специфическими участками ДНК гена-мишени. Эти участки представлены следующей нуклеотидной последовательностью AGGTCAXAGGTCA. Присоединение PPAR может как понижать, так и повышать интенсивность транскрипции гена. Функция PPARs регулируется точной формой лиганд-связывающего домена, обусловленной присоединением лиганда, а также белков-коактиваторов или белков-корепрессоров. К эндогенным лигандам PPARs относятся: свободные жирные кислоты и эйкозаноиды. PPARγ активируется простагландином J2, а PPARα - лейкотриеном B4. Фармакология PPARα и PPARγ являются молекулярными мишенями для ряда лекарственных средств, например, для фибратов и тиазолидиндионов. Примечания Ссылки * Michalik L, Auwerx J, Berger JP, Chatterjee VK, Glass CK, Gonzalez FJ, Grimaldi PA, Kadowaki T, Lazar MA, O’Rahilly S, Palmer CN, Plutzky J, Reddy JK, Spiegelman BM, Staels B, Wahli W (2006). «International Union of Pharmacology. LXI. Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors». Pharmacol. Rev. 58 (4): 726-41. doi:10.1124/pr.58.4.5. PMID 17132851. * a b Berger J, Moller DE (2002). «The mechanisms of action of PPARs». Annu. Rev. Med. 53: 409-35. doi:10.1146/annurev.med.53.082901.104018. PMID 11818483. * Feige JN, Gelman L, Michalik L, Desvergne B, Wahli W (2006). «From molecular action to physiological outputs: peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors are nuclear receptors at the crossroads of key cellular functions». Prog. Lipid Res. 45 (2): 120-59. doi:10.1016/j.plipres.2005.12.002. PMID 16476485 * Dreyer C, Krey G, Keller H, Givel F, Helftenbein G, Wahli W (1992). «Control of the peroxisomal beta-oxidation pathway by a novel family of nuclear hormone receptors». Cell 68 (5): 879-87. doi:10.1016/0092-8674(92)90031-7. PMID 1312391 Категория:Рецепторы Категория:Факторы транскрипции de:Peroxisom-Proliferator-aktivierter Rezeptor en:Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor fr:Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor nl:Peroxisoomproliferatorgeactiveerde receptor ja:PPAR pl:Receptory aktywowane przez proliferatory peroksysomów